A fundamental principle of human memory known as encoding specificity states that the way in which an event is experienced determines how memory for that event is stored and later retrieved. In terms of neural systems, encoding specificity predicts that brain regions active during encoding will be re-activated during episodic retrieval reflecting the recapitulation of an original experience as it is remembered. A second principle of human memory know as transfer appropriate processing states that memory performance is facilitated when the same processing is evoked at both encoding and retrieval. In terms of neural systems, this principle would predict that re-activation of encoding specific brain regions during episodic retrieval will be greater when encoding and retrieval processing is matched relative to when processing is mismatched. The aim of this proposal is find evidence for encoding-specific re-activation during episodic retrieval and to test the predictions made by each of these principles using event-related fMRI. In addition, we will investigate how the phenomenon of encoding-specific reactivation is related to successful episodic memory retrieval.